Predator
by Charles Xavier
Summary: With each member of her team being brutally slaughtered by an unknown creature, Ada Wong, along with Sherry Birkin, must escape from a hi tech military complex before the creature finds and kills them. Will they survive?


This fic takes place after RE2 and RE3

This fic takes place after RE2 and RE3. I'm also assuming that the events in RE2 ran through Claire's A Scenario (and therefore Leon's B Scenario). I apologize for any inaccuracies. Enjoy.

'You are one ugly mother fucker' Arnold Scwarhzanegger in 'Predator'.

**__**

Predator

Ada jumped from her bed when she heard the phone ring on the bedside table. After she stretched and moaned for a few seconds, she looked at her watch and saw it was 3 o'clock in the morning. Who could be awake at this hour? Ada thought to herself. The constant ringing noise of the phone continued. It sounded like as if this call was urgent. Ada soon came to her senses, crawled over to the phone and picked it up from its charger. 

"Hello?" said Ada in a tired tone, rubbing her itchy eyes and letting out a yawn.

"Ada Wong?" It was her Chief. Ada opened her eyes wide open and sat up from her bed immediately. 

"Yes, sir?" Ada replied.

"I have another assignment for you. Come to my headquarters, as soon as possible." The phone was hung up before Ada could respond. All that Ada could hear from the phone was the constant beeping sound. What could it be this time? Ada said to herself. She had already successfully obtained a sample of the G Virus at Raccoon City for her Chief just a few days ago, and not forgetting her close personnel encounter with Leon Kennedy. These flashbacks made Ada look at her scars she had received during the mission. Ada gave a light touch to them.

"Ow." They hadn't completely recovered. For a second she felt the same pain that she was in when Leon came to her help after Ada tried to save Leon from Tyrant 003. Ada then pushed the past away from her mind. She knew that there was no more time to waste. She got up from her bed, took a shower, dressed herself up and was on her way in no time.

"You called me sir?" said Ada to her Chief, who was sitting on his rotating armchair, with his back facing Ada. 

"Ada, just a few hours ago, at about 11:00 p.m. last night we received a transmission from our most hi tech military complex code named Narnia outside of New York. The message was hard to make out. And then minutes later we lost complete contact with Narnia." The Chief span his chair and faced Ada, who gave a puzzled look.

"What do you predict the transmission to be, sir?" said Ada. The Chief gave a sigh. 

"We assume that it was a some sort of distress signal." He said.

"Distress signal?" said Ada, "Do you think there are any survivors, sir?"

"I very much doubt it, Agent Wong." Said the Chief lighting a cigar.

"So you're sending me to Narnia to investigate?" said Ada. The Chief nodded as smoke came out of his nostrils.

"Ada, you just took the words right out of my God damn mouth!" he said chuckling, "But I'm not sending you alone." Ada gave a puzzled look again, "You'll be leading six other agents with you." The Chief handed some photos to Ada, "There's Charles Sommers from Germany, he can supply some decent amounts of weapons and ammunition for you if needed, along with his brother Ben. We also have Ray Carter, from Japan, a black belt who can teach you a few combat skills. Oliver Winters from Africa is a good technician and pilot and may come in handy in tight situations. Jonathan Frost from Chicago will be second in command. Make sure you tell him everything before taking any action." Ada scanned through the photos of her teammates. The last showed a young girl in her early twenties with short hazel hair and brown eyes.

"Who's this?" said Ada, showing the photo to her Chief.

"Oh, I almost forgot. That's Stephanie Reed from the UK, a great paramedic. She'll also be joining you. You and your team are to find out why Narnia lost contact with us, find out what happened and bring back any survivors, is that clear Agent Wong?"

"Yes, sir." Said Ada.

"The time is now 5:00 a.m.. Your chopper leaves at 900 hours. Make sure you be here with your team by then. You are dismissed." Ada turned and walked to the door, thinking about her mission. Would she have to fight more of those infected creatures again? She hoped not. Ada then paused when her hand touched the knob of the door, "Oh, and Ada." Said her Chief. Ada turned around facing him, "Congratulations on your last mission." The Chief smiled as Ada smiled back, "Good luck." With that said Ada walked out of the door.

"Would ya look at that?" said Oliver gasping down at Narnia while piloting the chopper. Jonathan gave a high whistle.

"God damn, that is one big base!" he said.

"So, Ada Wong. What are our objectives once we reach Narnia? Said Charles.

"We find out why Narnia loss of contact, search the area and retrieve any survivors." Ada said.

"That's it?! Ha! I thought we'd get some action," said Ray grinning and slowly moving his hand to Ada's leg, who was sitting next to him, "that is, if you know what I mean." Ada tried to elbow Ray in the face but Ray swiftly grabbed Ada's elbow, "Whoa. Touchy."

"Knock it off, Ray." Ada said. The others laughed at Ray as he ooohed at Ada.

"I wonder if we need to use any of our firearms." Said Ben. Ada interrupted.

"Live ammunition will be given. But there will be no means of use of them unless absolutely necessary.," said Ada, "got that?" The team nodded. To Ada's right there sat the British girl with short hazel hair and brown eyes, Stephanie. 

"Won't this be fun?!" said Stephanie with a cheerful tone. Nobody answered. There was complete silence. Ada just looked at her and raised her right eyebrow.

"We're here." Said Oliver.

"Okay, I'll go first. Jonathan, come behind me. The rest of you behind Jonathan." Said Ada.

"You heard her. Get behind me!" said Jonathan.

"Prepare for landing." Said Oliver.

The chopper landed at the heliport base of Narina, which looked completely deserted.

"Move out!" said Ada having opened the door. All of the people got out, except for Oliver who was functioning the chopper, "Okay, Charles and Ben will scan around the top area to find any survivors. Ray and Stephanie will go west to the operations facility to see if there is anything there that still works. Jonathan and myself will scan the bottom area for any survivors as well. Move out!" The team began to move out, all unknown of the invisible creature watching them from a tower.

"Hey Charles, think we'll find anyone?" said Ben. Charles shook his head.

"Not a chance." He replied. The whole area of Narnia they had covered so far had been completely messed up. And the place was deserted. It looked as if there had been some kind of large gun warfare going on recently, "Jesus Christ. What the hell were these guys shooting at?" said Charles. Everywhere they looked there were bullet holes and large open ones.

"Looks like they were shooting in all directions." Said Ben. 

"Yeah, but at what?" replied Charles, "Where is everybody?"

"HELLO?!?!" Ben's voice echoed through the halls. No answer. The creature recorded the echo and went away. 

"Cut it out, Ben. You'll just scare them away." Said Charles.

An hour passes…….

"Damn! Still no sign of anybody!" said Charles, "We could be here for hours!"

"Hey……..er………..Charles……..you better come take a look at this." Said Ben in a nauseous way. When Charles turned to Ben he saw him run out of a door and heard him throw up. 

"Ben, what's wrong?" said Charles in a concerned manner.

"Aw, shit! Oh my God!" said Ben continuing to throw up. Charles then walked into the room where Ben had entered before he threw up. He entered a large open garage room. At first nothing happened but then when Charles saw blood dripping to the floor making a large red puddle, he looked up and saw more than a hundred dead bodies hung upside down. The bodies were skinned and none of their heads could be found. Not even their spinal columns. 

"Holy shit." Charles covered his mouth and ran out of the room, "We have to tell Ada! C'mon Ben!" Charles pulled Ben right after he finished throwing up and ran as fast as he could back to the heliport.

"That's just fantastic!" said Ray laughing, "That's just really fantastic!"

"What the….." Stephanie could not believe her eyes. All the machines and computers and everything else were destroyed. There was nothing still functioning and the repairs for all the machinery would take ages to fix. There was no way that they'd be able to repair everything by tomorrow, "Stop laughing, Ray, this is serious!" Ray continued to laugh.

"Guess who's really fucked up here! Us!" said Ray. Ray began to laugh even more, he was not aware of the creature recording his laugh just a few feet away. It then vanished from the scene. Ray soon stopped laughing, "I'm sorry. I just got a bit carried away there. Listen, if anything happens to you miss, you can count on me. I'll protect you." Stephanie looked at Ray's smiling face as he winked.

"Whatever, Ray." Said Stephanie.

"I wonder who wreaked the place." Said Ray.

"Beats me." Said Stephanie. Stephanie saw that the satellites were completely destroyed and wrecked. And the power supply in Narnia was no longer operational, "We have to report this to Ada, let's go!"

"I hope Stephanie and Ray are fine in the operational facilities, because it's pitch black in here. I can't see a thing." Said Jonathan holding a torch with him following Ada through the dark path. All that could be heard was the dripping of water from the pipes. There was complete silence and most noticeably, nobody around.

"What happened? Where is everyone?" said Ada. She then suddenly heard splashes of footsteps a few meters away. Ada stopped walking while Jonathan froze.

"Ada, what's the matter?" asked Jonathan. Ada put her finger to his lips.

"Quiet, Jonathan. I thought I just heard something move." The splashy footsteps became louder and louder. It seemed to come from Ada's left hand side. Ada quickly flung her flashlight to her left to reveal a small blond hair girl. The small girl jumped in fright and ran to the nearest ventilation shaft, "No! Come back!" shouted Ada. Jonathan ran to the shaft and managed to grab the girl's ankle. But seconds later he lost grip as the girl literally kicked him in the face, "Jonathan, stay here, I'm going after her!" Ada slipped through the ventilation shaft and got out of the other side, only to reach another dark room. After flinging her flashlight around the room, she finally found the girl all crouched up at the corner of the room on the floor, in serious fear. She had a few cuts and bruises on her arms and legs, and pieces of her clothing were torn off. What happened to her? 

"It's okay. I'm not here to hurt you. Don't be afraid. Please." Said Ada. The girl didn't answer, "My name is Ada Wong. I'm here to investigate why this place has been shut down. Little girl, do you know what happened?" the little girl nodded slowly. Ada let out her hand, "Listen, you'll be a lot safer with me. I'll protect you, I promise. Don't worry. I'll make sure you're kept safe." As Ada drew closer, the little girl suddenly sprung up and tried to get away. But Ada managed to grab her and she lifted her from the ground. The girl shook and struggled and screamed and kicked to get out of Ada's arms.

"LET GO OF ME!!!!!!!!" the girl shrieked. But soon she got tired out of struggling and calmed down. She then began to cry in Ada's chest. Ada put her down.

"Young girl, why are you crying? Please tell me what happened." Ada said. The girl began to stop crying and gave a few sniffs.

"A space ship landed here……*sniff*…….the creature inside it began to kill everybody, one after another….*sniff*……I ran for cover and hid from the creature…..*sniff*…..and I saw it killing everyone, with my own eyes…..*sniff*…..it's……..*sniff*…..it's going to kill us all soon….*sniff*…. There's nothing you can do. It'll kill us all." The little girl lifted her head to Ada.

"Say, aren't you the girl I saw back in Raccoon City? What's your name?" asked Ada. The girl mumbled something, "Sorry?"

"Sh-Sherry……Sherry B-Birkin." Ada gasped after having heard her name. Indeed, it was the same girl she saw in Raccoon City. What was Annette's daughter doing here? And how did she get here alive?

"Sherry, who brought you here?" asked Ada.

"Well, I escaped with Claire and Leon and….." Ada gasped again.

"Did you say Leon?" asked Ada.

"Yes. Leon Kennedy. He brought me here after we escaped from Raccoon City." Sherry said.

"Do you know where he is?" Sherry shook her head, "I see." Ada paused for a few seconds, "Sherry, listen, whatever that creature wondering around here is, you can rely on us to stop it." Ada smiled and hugged Sherry, "Jonathan!" Ada shouted through the ventilation shaft.

"Ada?" said Jonathan.

"Go to the heliport. I'll meet you there." Replied Ada. Jonathan left the scene. As he walked down the path, he suddenly stopped when he heard Ben shout out.

"HELLO?!?!"

"Ben?!" said Jonathan. No reply. The shout was heard again, "Meet me at the heliport, Ben." Jonathan continued his way back top the heliport as the creature on the ceiling watched him go.

Oliver sat in his chopper humming to himself while listening to the music playing on the radio in his ear phones. He was unknown of the danger and death lurking to him within a few seconds, starting with three infra red dots appearing on his chest. Once Oliver caught sight of the dots, he threw off his ear phones and sat completely still. 

"What the fuck…….?" The dots slowly moved up to his neck , then to his chin, past his lips and nose and stopped at his forehead. Oliver looked up and gasped as he saw something kneeling a few meters away, aiming something at him from its left shoulder. And in a split second, a large blue fireball flew right into Oliver's forehead and set the chopper on fire.

BOOM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

The chopper exploded into flames as pieces of it scattered everywhere.

"Guess who's really fucked up here!" said the creature.

Ada guided Sherry up to the main floor and to the heliport. Ada's hopes were not as it seemed when she saw her team waiting there, surrounding a burnt chopper. 

"Ada, what's wrong?" asked Sherry. Ada didn't reply. She took Sherry by the hand and ran to her team.

"What the hell happened?! Where's Oliver?!" shouted Ada. Jonathan stepped forward and shook his head.

"We found his body. His head and spinal column are missing." Said Jonathan. Ada gave a puzzled look.

"What did you say was missing?" she said.

"His head and spinal column. They were just ripped out of his body." Replied Jonathan.

"It's the creature." Said Sherry., "it's come to kill us." The entire team looked at Sherry in shock. What was she talking about? Who or what was this creature killing everyone and destroying everything?

"What is she on about?" asked Ray.

"Alright, listen up everyone. Sherry here says that some sort of creature landed here in Narnia and wrecked the entire area and killed all the people here." Said Ada.

"You actually gonna believe this shit?!" said Ray. 

"I'M NOT LYING! IT'S TRUE!" shouted Sherry. She then began to cry again.

"Aw, c'mon! Gimme a break!" said Ray. After having seen enough of Sherry's tears, Ada with all her might punched Ray in the face. Ray fell to the ground with a bleeding nose.

"What the hell was that for?!" said Ray.

"Look, Ray! Look at this! Ada pointed at Sherry, who was still crying, "She's alone and she's scared half to death! And you still think that she's making this up?!?! HUH?!?!?!" Ada began to comfort Sherry, "Just think about it, Ray." Ray got up wiping the blood off his nose and said nothing.

"The girl's right," said Charles, "Ben and I found something you may want to hear."

Ada got up and looked at her speechless team. Her fear rose rapidly when she saw three infra red dots on Charles' forehead. 

"Ada, what's the matter?" said Charles.

"My God." Said Ada to herself. She quickly ran up to Charles, "GET DOWN!!!!!" It was too late. A large blue fireball hit Charles' head directly as dark red blood began to splatter everywhere. Sherry started to scream as hard as she could as Charles' headless body fell to the ground.

"NO!!!!!!!" Ben quickly got out his gattling gun and began to shoot in all directions. Ada's other team members joined in the shooting. Jonathan got his grenade launcher and began to fire aimlessly. Ammo was being eaten quickly by Ray who was using his assault rifle vigorously. Stephanie on the other hand used her beretta and began to fire with Ray. Jonathan cocked his shotgun and fired on every high tower he could see. Ada covered Sherry's ears as Sherry clutched onto Ada tightly. Minutes pass. Ada's team eventually stopped firing, after having wasted half of their entire ammo supply that they had. Everybody paused for a few seconds in silence. Smoke filled the atmosphere. It was hard to see each other. Sherry stuck close with Ada, who was looking around, wondering where the others were.

"AAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!" Ada heard someone shouting in pain.

"BEN!!!!!!" she cried. The other teammates shouted Ben's name. Ben gave no reply. He was nowhere to be seen.

"Over here!" cried Ray. The others soon found Ray, who was pointing at Ben's headless body on the floor. Stephanie covered her mouth and looked away. Sherry grabbed onto Ada again as Jonathan knelt down at Ben's body.

"His spinal column's missing as well. He was cut to the bone. Poor Ben." Said Jonathan.

"Alright. Enough is enough! I say we kill this sick bastard!" said Ray cocking a shotgun.

"I'm glad you're doing something right for a change, Ray. Because that's what were going to do," said Ada, "I'm not letting this son of a bitch get away. And I won't stop until we find and kill it!" Sherry looked at Ada.

"Ada….." she said.

"I don't care if we die, Sherry. But no matter how powerful this thing is, it's not going to stop me from protecting you!" said Ada.

"Count me in." said Jonathan.

"Me too." said Stephanie.

"Glad to have you two on board." said Ada.

The team began to equip themselves with their remaining guns and ammunition. Ada took a gattling gun and her trusty beretta, Ray took his shotgun and grenade launcher with him, Stephanie stuck with her beretta and medical supplies, while Jonathan loaded his magnum and flame thrower. 

"Stephanie, go with Ray and head down to the basement. Jonathan, Sherry and myself will cover the main floor area. You ready, guys?" The remaining members of her team nodded, "The sun's setting. And it's getting dark soon. Move out!"

Night falls……..

Darkness rises……….

The terror continues………

The creature observes the wound on its left arm, which was received shortly after killing Charles. While getting medical equipment it observes the three shiny skulls of which it has recently collected. The creature smiles and gives a faint laugh. He injects a medicine on his wounded arm and shrieks in pain. But the creature still smiles. Hunting season was far from over.

"What was that?" said Stephanie.

"What?" said Ray, looking behind himself at Stephanie.

"I thought I just heard something scream." Replied Stephanie. A rustling and tapping was heard in a nearby room.

"SSSHHHH." Said Ray, "I think it's in here." Ray pointed his flashlight to a nearby door. The rustling and tapping continued. Stephanie ran up behind Ray's back. Ray smiled, "Like I said, Stephanie, whatever happens I'll protect you. Trust me. I'll show this mother fucker some of my black belt skills." Ray stopped when he was about a few inches away from the door, "You ready?" Stephanie nodded and armed her beretta, "One. Two Three!" Ray immediately kicked down the door and began to fire a couple of shells with his shotgun. Rats fled the room while nothing but darkness remained. Nobody was in the room. Ray and Stephanie sighed in relief. Stephanie walked away, "Stupid rats! Scared the shit out of me." But as Ray made a few short steps into the room, an invisible hand grabbed Ray's head directly from above. Ray cried for help very loudly. Stephanie turned around to see Ray being slowly raised up by something.

"RAY!!!!" shouted Stephanie.

"Steph…….help……me……." said Ray in crackling and gargling sound. Stephanie saw Ray's face completely covered by the creature's hand. Its claws pierced into Ray's skin and blood poured down onto the ground. Stephanie ran to ray to catch him. But by the time she reached to where Ray used to stand, Ray had already been taken up by the creature. Stephanie got out her beretta and started firing up the ceiling, getting no close to the creature. Stephanie stopped firing when she heard Ray's last cry before a loud crunching and cracking sound was released. Then there was silence. Stephanie began to shake.

"R……Ray…..?" No response. She began to shake even more. She walked around the room with her flashlight for a few silent seconds. Something crashed onto the ground inches away from where she was standing. She pointed her flashlight towards herself, only to reveal the creature, who turned at her direction and gave a shriek. On its back there Stephanie saw Ray's head and spinal cord. The creature immediately made itself invisible as Stephanie pointed her gun at it, "Die!" after giving one shot, Stephanie dropped her flashlight and fled the room in total shock and fear. She ran through the long dark corridor and kept shooting behind her back, "DIE! DIE! DIE!" she shrieked running in complete darkness, "DIE YOU SON OF A……..ukkkkkk……….." Blood leaked out of Stephanie's mouth as she ran right into the creature's long sharp combi stick. Stephanie looked down and saw that her heart was pierced by combi stick the creature held. Stephanie ran out of breath as the creature stared into her eyes. And before Stephanie fell to the wet dirty ground, she heard the creature speak.

"Die." it said.

"Ray, Stephanie, what were those noises?" said Ada. There was no reply, "Ray, Stephanie, do you copy? Do you read me?" Nothing, "Aw, shit!" Ada kicked and punched the wall and leaned against it. Jonathan and Sherry looked at her. Ada shut her eyes and shook her head at them.

"Ada, you still gonna fight this thing?" asked Jonathan. Ada nodded.

"Of course." She replied, "After we kill this thing, if we're going to escape, we'll need any means of rescue. There's nothing else but trees and animals outside Narnia. And it's miles from New York City. We can't reach anywhere by foot."

"Ada, let's not worry about that now. We have a score to settle with someone……or something……" said Jonathan. Ada came back to her senses.

"Right." She said.

It was already midnight. And there was still no sign of the creature anywhere. The only area left to check was the main gates of Narnia. The three headed there without hesitation. By the time they arrived there the dark clouds began to swarm by. Heavy rain began to pour down as lightning struck every few minutes. Sherry stayed with Ada, who kept telling her to stay close to her.

"There's nothing here either, Ada…….." Said Jonathan as he looked at Ada. An almost invisible creature stood behind Ada, ready to jam its combi stick right into Ada's head. The raindrops from the clouds made the creature slightly visible to Jonathan. Ada froze as she saw Jonathan point his magnum at her.

"Jonathan?" said Ada.

"Ada…….get……down….." said Jonathan. The bullet from his magnum shot right past Ada and into the creature's right shoulder. Ada and Sherry quickly turned around and heard the creature give a shriek as it fell to the ground and became completely visible. Sherry screamed as Ada pulled her away and the two ran away from the creature. Jonathan quickly ran towards the creature and armed his flame thrower.

"DIE!!!!!!!!" shouted Jonathan as he held the trigger and a large flame began to explode onto the creature. The creature shrieked some more as it burnt in the flames. Jonathan began to laugh, "HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! WHO'S LAUGHING NOW?!?!?! HUH?!?!?! WHO'S LAUGHING N……." A smart disk flung out of the flames and cut Jonathan directly through the waist, chopping him in half. Sherry pulled Ada's hand as she looked back.

"Ada, look!" cried Sherry. Ada turned back to see Jonathna getting sliced in half by a smart disk. Seconds later the creature lunged out of the flames., catching its smart disk at the same time. The creature roared and then looked at Ada's direction. Ada stared at the creature in fright. The mask that it wore before on its face was no longer there. Ada and Sherry could see the creature's long black hair, growing at the sides of its head. They could see the creature's large yellow raging eyes and razor sharp teeth. And they saw and realized that they themselves were the 'orey', and the creature itself was the 'predator'.

"Somebody's been a very bad boy." Said Ada. And after that was said, without any sign of warning, a blue fireball shot out from the creature's shoulder cannon on its left shoulder, "SHERRY! GET DOWN!" Ada pushed Sherry out of the way and the fireball struck Ada's left arm, "AAAAA!!!!!!!!!" Ada cried in pain as she hit the ground. She clutched onto her blood oozing arm as the creature walked towards her, "SHERRY!" Sherry got up from the floor and looked at Ada, "SHERRY, GET OUT OF HERE!!!!!" 

"But Ada! YOU'RE HURT! " cried Sherry.

"DON'T WORRY ABOUT ME! SAVE YOUSELF! GET OUT OF NARNIA NOW!!! GET OUT OF HERE NOW!!!! I'LL FIND YOU LATER!!!!! RUN AS FAST AS YOU CAN!!!!! GO!!!! JUST GO!!!!" shouted Ada. Sherry paused for a few seconds and then eventually left. Ada reached to her gattling gun to her left and pulled it to her body. She aimed it at the creature when it was only a few inches away from her, "DIE FUCKER!!!!!" the creature jumped before the bullets spat out. Ada kept shooting at it. The creature dodged them swiftly until Ada ran out of ammo. Not one bullet hit the creature. Ada gasped as the creature came out of the smoke, "You clever little son of a bitch." The creature roared again and grabbed Ada by the neck tightly, cutting off her oxygen supply. Ada lunged for breath as the creature lifted her from the ground. On the creature's right arm Ada saw two double edged twin blades come out from its wrist blade. The creature began to point it at Ada's throat. Sweat dribbled down Ada's neck as she could feel the cold tips of the blades. And then the creature spoke.

"Guess who's really fucked up here!" said the creature. Ada looked at the creature in terror as it spoke for the first time in front of her. Ada then felt something in her pocket. Of course! Her combat knife! Why didn't she use it sooner? Ada quickly took out her knife and stabbed the creature on its gripping arm. The creature shrieked in pain and Ada was dropped onto the floor.

"You are!" said Ada. Ada got up swiftly and ran to the nearest building for cover. The creature pulled the knife out of his arm and saw Ada getting away and began shoot more fireballs from its shoulder cannon. Ada looked back while running and began to jump to avoid the fireballs. Due to the smoke of the fireballs, the creature failed to see Ada take cover in an alleyway. The creature walked forward, in search of Ada. Ada took deep breaths trying to recover from her first encounter. She took out her beretta and realized that she had only one clip left in her pocket. Nevertheless, she slipped it into her beretta and loaded it. She shut her eyes, leaning on the wall, kissed her gun and prayed that she and Sherry would live. Suddenly she heard the footsteps of the creature drawing nearer. Ada looked to the ground and miraculously, she found a well hidden machete covered in the muddy and wet ground. She quickly picked it up. After that she took one last deep breath and grasped her beretta, "Please……please walk this way……" When Ada sensed that the creature was only one step away from where she was she immediately stepped out of the alley and pointed her gun at the creature, and was going to pull the trigger. However, "AAAAAAR!!!!!!!" the creature acted faster than Ada and Ada dropped her beretta out of her hand when the creature swiped her chest brutally with its wrist blade, leaving two large bleeding red scratches on her chest. Right after that, the creature most unexpectedly kicked Ada in the belly and Ada fell to the floor on her back. The creature tried to strike again with its wrist blade but Ada blocked its attack when she took out her machete. Ada then kicked the creature in the stomach as well and it fell back. Ada got up and moved a few steps back as the creature got up, "C'MON!!!!!" shouted Ada.

"Die." Said the creature as it ran towards Ada ready for combat.

The creature blocked Ada's attack and made a counter attack by kneeing Ada in the stomach, followed by a combo of a punch and a slash with its arm attached with the wrist blade. Ada cried in pain again as a large red line was left on Ada's right cheek. Ada tried another attack by trying to chop its head. The attack failed as the creature scratched Ada's back again with the wrist blade. More cries of pain and agony came from Ada. Another attempt of attack was made by Ada with a downward slice. The creature gripped Ada's arm tightly and slashed downwards onto Ada's left leg, leaving the biggest wound Ada had received. The creature punched Ada in the face a few times and finished off by lifting her body and throwing her onto the wall. Ada fell to the ground and coughed as blood oozed out of her nostrils and cuts and wounds. The unbearable pain on her red colored leg indicated that she would be done for. But not for sure. For Ada still had a small bundle of strength left. Maybe just enough to kill the creature for good. She stood up and without any more time wasting she ran with all her might up to the creature, pointing out her machete in front of her. The creature ran to her as well., ready to use its wrist blade again. Ada shut her eyes when it seemed like it was all over for her. But all she heard was a small glass crack and break. She opened her eyes and saw that she had pierced her machete into the barrel of the shoulder cannon. The two paused for a few silent seconds. Out of the two, Ada was shocked the most. She didn't know what was to come. All of a sudden electric sparks began to generate at the pierced barrel of the shoulder cannon, and then………

BOOM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Ada fell to the ground injured and bruised even more due to the large explosion she had made.

A few minutes pass. Ada opens her eyes and tries to get up, and is successful, despite the severe stinging on her leg. A few meters away she saw the creature lying on the floor, covered in green blood. Ada heard the creature give a soft growl as she limped up to it. She stopped and saw that it was still alive, barely. But with all the green blood oozing out, Ada knew that it was sure to die in a short period of time. 

"What……..the hell……….are you?" said Ada. The creature gave no reply and just stared at her. The creature's left shoulder was completely blown apart because of the explosion of the shoulder cannon. Ada took a step back when the creature lifted its right arm to its wrist on its left arm. Ada watched the creature operate the small computer on its wrist. After pressing a few buttons the creature looked back at Ada and grinned. Ada gave a confused look and gazed at the small computer on the creature's wrist. Ada could not read the red symbols on the small screens. But she knew it was some sort of self destruct mechanism when she heard the beeping sound become higher and the creature cackle, a laugh which sounded a lot like Ray's. Ada gasped, opened her eyes wide open and stepped back quickly. She quickly turned and began to run as fast as she could and as far as she could get. Ada ran past every building, cabin and ran past the main gates of Narnia as the creature's cackle became louder and more demonic. Ada ran into the forests, splashing in every mud puddle she ran into. Blue lightning and sparks began to emit from the sky to where the creature lay. Ada knew that she had only a few seconds left before an even bigger explosion was to occur. She made one final move by into a lake in the forest after she immediately saw a white light soming from Narnia, followed by roaring flames and a loud explosion……

KRAKOOM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Nothing more.

7:00 a.m. ……….

A single flare shot up from the sky.

"Barry, did you see that?" said Jill in surprise. Carlos and Barry looked down from their chopper to see Ada Wong waving at them.

"It's her! It's her!" cried Sherry pointing down at Ada smiling.

"Is that her, Sherry?" asked Barry.

"YES! I'M POSITIVE! SHE'S ALIVE!!!!!!" Sherry laughed in joy as Barry descended the chopper.

"Holy shit!" said Carlos, gazing at the large mushroom cloud and the large valley of land as the clouds cleared. Half of it was completely destroyed, "What the hell happened here?" Jill and Barry gasped, but Sherry looked at Ada who smiled back at her, putting one arm over her eyes as the chopper descended.

Jill and Carlos looked back at Ada, who was sitting next to Sherry with one arm round her, she was completely covered in mud and her own blood. Half of her shirt had been torn off and her left leg was still stinging like hell. Jill and Carlos turned around.

"What do you think happened, Jill?" asked Carlos. Jill shook her head and shrugged.

"I'm not sure. But whatever it was, it couldn't have been Umbrella." She replied.

"Why not Umbrella, Jill?" said Carlos.

"Umbrella can do far more shit than this, Carlos, we've still got unfinished business with them," Said Jill smiling, "let's go Barry."

"You got it." Barry replied.

Ada looks down at Sherry, who was leaning on her and was fast asleep. Ada felt Sherry's warm body which warmed Ada's. She began to stroke Sherry's short blond hair and kissed her forehead. She then put her head back and shut her eyes. And at the last second of consciousness, she smiled before falling into her own dreams and illusions.

THE END

I may do sequel on this (Maybe involving Aliens, or more Predators, or possibly both).

Well, what do you think? Do you like it? Please review and tell me what you thought of it (or I'll send a Predator to hunt you down! MWA HA HA HA HA HA!…….just kidding……..). 


End file.
